La Liga
by Mr. NBA
Summary: Ellos lo arriesgaran todo para ganar (Fútbol)


**Hola, les traigo la fiebre mundialera a este sector con este fic que combina mi multiverso (si, habra bastante de Smash n.n) con el deporte rey, el Fútbol, mi deporte favorito junto al basket, dentro de poco subire anexos del fic, como por ejemplo, uniformes, stats (como en PES o FIFA) por supuesto fanarts (algun dia XDDDD) y la música :D  
Esta intro esta basada en el comercial de Nike, como ya saben, solo los OC son mios, todo le pertenece a cada quien XD**

* * *

En una cancha vacía, que al parecer es el Estadio Morumbí porque se ve el logo del Sao Paulo, hay 22 cuerpos de base* que salieron a jugar fútbol, pero no esperaron encontrarse, 11 vestidos con una polera, short, y medias azules con vivos blancos con un circulo que dice "East" (Este), los otros viste de blanco con una banda diagonal roja que tiene un circulo en el pecho diciendo "West" (Oeste), ambos equipos están formados de la siguiente manera: los azules juegan con 4 defensas, dos centrales y dos laterales, con un Mediocampista cental, dos Volantes y un Armador, con un Segundo Delantero y un Centro Delantero para formar un 4-4-2. El otro ocupa un Líbero, dos Centrales, un mediocampista de corte, dos carrileros, un Armador, dos Extremos y un Delantero Centro.

Un medio campista y el líbero, ambos con la jineta de capitán, comienzan a hablar.  
-¿El que gana se queda?- pregunta el blanco con voz femenina  
-¿El que gana se queda?- le pregunta a sus compañeros el azul con voz masculina  
-Sí- respondieron todos

**_[Miss Alissa – Eagles of Death Metal]_**

-Bueno, si el que gana se queda, entonces yo soy Ness Jamison- dijo el azul transformándose en el icónico psíquico pelinegro de cabello desordenado (no llevaba su gorra) de ojos azules, que llevaba la 7 en la espalda  
-Entonces yo soy Jackeline Smith- dijo la blanca mutando a la rubia de ojos verdes, con su pelo tomado abajo mejor conocida como Applejack que portaba la 3. El pelinegro hizo un gesto de aceptación, y se posiciono en el centro del campo para partir.  
-OK, Showtime- dijo partiendo en balón con su compañero, que se la devuelve y comienza a regatear por el campo y antes que un medio lo intercepte, le pasa el balón al volante con el cual había iniciado el juego -¡Diddy!- exclama este, para transformarse en el pequeño, pero ágil castaño de ojos café, que comienza a marear rivales con sus rápido dribble, para luego dar un pase al vacío hacia el delantero –¡Dixie!- y tomo la forma de la rubia de la cola de caballo y ojos verdes que siempre lleva una boina rosa, quien comenzó una carrera hacia el arco rival, pasándose a cuanto rival le defendía, y antes de llegar a Smith, mando un derechazo con efecto hacia el angulo derecho de la portería, custodia por el golero que grito:  
-¡Poo!- tranformandose en el príncipe de Dalaam, con una trenza atrás, ojos negros, y mantuvo sus ropa de su disciplina (como un uniforme de karate sin mangas, y con una medias hasta la rodilla y sus zapatos negros clásicos, además de los guantes de arquero) atrapando el difícil disparo –¡Vamos, adelante!- dijo, pasándosela con la mano a Applejack, y esta mando un pase globeado a su mediocampista marcado por un jugador base –Stan- y transformándose en el pelinegro de ojos azules con el gorro azul de pompón rojo, burlo a su rival y mando un pase largo a su marcado centro delantero, quien se dio vuelta –¡Panty!- y la ángel de cabello desordenado, largo y rubio de ojos azules paro con el pecho el pase para que el balón bajara a su empeine y con el lujo de levantarle el balón y que lo sobrara en el aire, dejo tirado a su pobre defensa, pero que no se esperaba una limpia barrida a tiempo del jugador que se volvió la Señorita Malvavisco –¡Marshy!- la rubia de las coletas y de ojos violetas, que la dejo "pagando" sobre el pasto por la caída y le paso el balón a Ness, que vio a un lateral desbordando por la derecha, al cual le mando un balonazo largo para que picara a alcanzarlo -¡Paula!- y la ahora rubia de cabello ondulado, corto con un lazo rojo y de ojos azules, alcanzaba el balón con gran velocidad, y con una increíble finta burlo al carrilero de ese lado, para darle un pase al delantero atrasado -¡Tiny!- y la transformada en la chica de la gorra jamaiquina y peinada con un par de largas coletas a ambos lados, que estaba marcada, dio un giro para burlar a Stan, y luego dejo a un central humillado tras la hermosa Ruleta de Marsella* que le aplico y le envió un pase al vacío a Dixie, pero que alcanzaron a interceptar los ya repuestos centrales, que resultaron ser gemelos y despejaron el balón  
-¡Popo!-  
-¡Nana!-  
La gente que comenzó a poblar el estadio se silencio por el enorme parecido que había entre ambos castaños de pelo corto y ojos azules  
-Oye tú no eres Nana- dijo el esquimal –Ese pelo esta feo-  
El juego siguió, el que la atrapo se había convertido en Sonic, el carismático erizo azul de ojos verdes, y este comenzó a devorar la banda izquierda a velocidad endemoniada, por la que corría el lateral opuesto del rival, este alcanzo a llegar a cortarlo diciendo -¡Lucas!- y transformándose en el psíquico, que le dio un pase a Ness  
-¿Quieres velocidad? Pues toma esto- y le mando un fuerte pase hacia la nada de la banda izquierda –¡Dashie!- sorpresivamente la pelicorto multicolor llego a aquel lejano balón y envió un centro desde casi el borde de la cancha, los defensores del equipo del Oeste saltaron para despejar aquel centro, pero la única que llego al balón fue Tiny, quien con un certero cabezazo venció al portero Poo, que casi llega al balón ¡GOL del Este!. Celebro corriendo hacia una orilla y lanzándose de rodillas al pasto y levantándose eufóricamente moviendo su mano derecha hacia arriba. El marcador esta 1 a 0.

Panty y Sonic se dispusieron a partir, pasando el balón atrás, Dixie fue a quitársela, pero dijo  
-Rarity- y con una elegante finta la 10 de los banda sangre se saco a la rubia de encima, y entro a campo rival, dio un pase largo a uno de los volantes a lo que Lucas fue a cortarlo  
-¡Stocking!- y con un a sutil barrida y un caño dejo en ridículo al psíquico rubio, que quedo en el piso. La ángel peliazul con líneas rosas avanzo hasta a fuera del área y le mando un centro a Panty, que estaba marcada por un central, saltaron por el balón, pero Panty lo intercepto con una chilena espectacular y el arquero no pudo hacer nada ¡GOL de Oeste!. La ninfómana angel ponía el empate en el minuto siguiente con un golazo, que celebro mostrando parte de su sensual figura, levantándose un poco la camiseta ante la cámara, de lo cual su hermana la saco a la mala.

Tocaba partir de nuevo al Este, Dixie y Diddy partieron para atrás, dándosela al creador  
-Twilight- y esta mando un pasa con un espectro rosa hacia Rainbow, que saco a pasear a un par de rivales y mando un potente tiro desde 30 metros, que se clavo en el ángulo izquierdo ¡GOL del ESTE!. Van 2 a 1.

Parten Rarity y Panty, esta se la pasa a su hermana, que cambia de banda hacia el carrilero de la banda izquierda –Lilith- y la veloz peli rosa se manda un "carrerón" por su banda , Paula la va a interceptar , pero la súcubo levanta el balón y apoyándose en su Merry Turn logra burlar a la rubia y cuando ve que le sale a cortar un central, se fija que el volante va corriendo por su misma banda, así que le manda un pase a "pique" –¡Coco!- y se volvió la inteligente rubia de cabello en cola de caballo con una flor en el cabello, que envio el centro, y Panty le pego al balón de nuevo  
-¡Keylor!- y el arquero se volvió el portero de Costa Rica, despejando el balón al Corner con una fantástica parada  
-Oye, no puedes ser Keylor Navas, esta en el reglamento- le reclamo Panty  
-Ok, solo hacia una aparición especial de la cual nunca me enterare- respondió el tico  
-Oh, esta bien- dijo Applejack entonces el arquero se volvió Kiddy  
-¿Mejor?-  
-Si, al menos a ti te podemos meter goles- le respondió la ángel rubia  
Dicho y hecho, luego del Corner Panty anoto un gol de cabeza saltando más que todos , y batiendo a un guardameta que se quedo estático. ¡GOL DE OESTE! A 2 el marcador, de nuevo empatados.  
-Sabia que debía quedarme de arquero- dijo Keylor desde la grada  
-Pero al menos ella hizo un golazo de cabeza, _mintindi_- le dijo Alexis Sanchez  
Ya habiendo partido, Twilight comenzó driblear llegando a tres cuartos cancha, para envía un pase hacia Dixie, esta con un salto esquiva una barrida de Popo, y va hacia la portería, donde deja en ridículo a Applejack con un caño y luego le levanta el balón al arquero con un globito para definir la jugada y marcar el 3-2 ¡GOL DE ESTE! Tomaron la ventaja otra vez los del Oriente.  
-3 a 2, y el público se vuelve loco- le dijo Dixie a Panty, haciéndole el gesto de locura  
-¿Y que?, yo tengo 50000 hombres gritando mi nombre- respondió Panty  
-Pero no a el- le dijo apuntándole a Diddy  
-Bueno… yo fornique con 1000 hombres-  
-Nah, a mi me basta con uno- le guiño el ojo y la dejo marcando ocupado, entonces le pregunto al de piel tostada  
-Oye, eres bu…-  
-No te responderé eso-  
Entonces partieron las banda sangre de nuevo, lindo pase que le coloca Rarity a Stocking, esta que combina con Panty y la rubia con Coco, que le coloca un lindo centro a la angel, que con un soberbio cabezazo casi volando coloca e ¡GOL DEL OESTE! Los defensas fueron totalmente desbaratados.  
Entonces parten los azules, Twilight se la pasa a Rainbow, esta se la cruza a Diddy, que le mete un excelente pase a Tiny, que haciendo una ruleta esquiva las barriadas de los centrales, y se la centra a Dixie, que domina con el pecho y dispara, pero el Poo esta atento y ataja el tiro. Entonces le pasa el balón a Smith, que manda un balonazo largo hacia Lilith, que le da un excelente pase a Sonic por arriba, que la recibe y con su velocidad elude cuanto rival se le cruza, y Kiddy sale mal entonces le levanta el balón al definir, y cuando esta por ser gol  
-¡Tron!- entonces el otro defensor central se transforma en la pelinegra de cabello en punta hacia los lados y salva el golo en la línea con el pie, entonces en una fracción de segundo envía el balón hacia adelante, y cae cerca de Ness, que supera la línea de equipo rival y solo tiene a Applejack en su camino hacia la portería, es un duelo entre capitanes, entonces Ness comienza a regatear hacia el arco con la mirada puesta en como esquivar a Applejack. Y esta en hacer la barrida perfecta para quitarle el balón, solo queda un minuto, todo se define en esta jugada, Smith se barre y Jamison levanta un poco el balón…

* * *

**Los deje con ganas de más? XD no se preocupen, la historia cubrira todas las ganas de ver golazos, gambetas, fintas, barridas, discusiones, jugadas polemicas y por supuesto tanganas XD  
Y aquí va la trama**

* * *

Después del partido Ness, Twilight, Diddy, Applejack, Panty y Lilith están riendo y comentansobre el partido, hasta que llega aparece la sombra de un sujeto muy alto, que con acento sueco les dice  
-Nosotros les queremos jugar un partido a ustedes-

* * *

**Por si acaso, es el jugador sueco que piensan que es O.O  
Espero que lo disfruten :D**


End file.
